pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gary Oak
Gary Oak (jap. オーキド・シゲル Shigeru Okido) – był głównym rywalem Asha Ketchuma przed ich ostateczną bitwą w Lidze Johto. Jest wnukiem profesora Samuela Oaka. Charakterystyka Gary Oak to wnuk Profesora Oaka, rywal i rówieśnik głównego bohatera - Asha, także pochodzący z Alabastii. Jego rywalizacja z Ketchumem rozpoczyna się, gdy obydwaj chłopcy są jeszcze młodzi. W czasie wspólnych zabaw wynika między nimi coraz więcej różnic, które w końcu decydują rozwiązać, sprawdzając, który z nich zostanie lepszym trenerem. Symbolem tej konkurencji ma być stary Poké Ball, który pewnego razu wyłowili z rzeki i rozerwali na dwie połówki. Każdy z chłopców ma przy sobie jedną jego część. Osiągając dziesięć lat, Gary wybiera jako swojego startera Squirtle'a, który towarzyszy mu przez resztę jego podróży. Początkowo przemierza on Kanto w czerwonym cadillacu, w towarzystwie grupy cheerleaderek, co tylko podkreślało jego arogancki i bezczelny charakter. Przy każdej okazji nabijał się on z Asha, tytułując go mianem "Ashyka-chłopczyka". Jego trening opierał się na złapaniu jak największej liczby Pokémonów, z których wybierał tylko najlepsze. Jego strategia okazała się skuteczna, jednak tylko do czasu. Porażka najpierw w starciu z Giovannim i Mewtwo, a następnie osiągnięcie niższego miejsca niż Ash, na zawodach Ligi Pokémon sprawia, że Gary nieco pokornieje. Młody Oak znika na jakiś czas i pojawia się, gdy Ash wraca z Pomarańczowego Archipelagu. Jak się okazuje, Gary gratuluje mu wygranej i nie zachowuje się już wobec niego tak wyniośle, wciąż jednak jego zapał do treningu pozostaje taki sam. Jego Eevee bez większych problemów pokonuje Pikachu. Następnie wyrusza on do Johto, a przy każdym spotkaniu z głównym bohaterem, wykazuje on zupełnie inne nastawienie. Jest on uprzejmy i koleżeński. W końcu udaje mu się zdobyć dostateczną ilość odznak i wystartować w Srebrnej Konferencji. W 1/16 finałów w końcu staje on naprzeciw Asha i obydwaj chłopcy mogą zobaczyć, który z nich zasługuje tak naprawdę na miano najlepszego. Uznając swoją porażkę z Ketchumem, postanawia on zrezygnować z roli trenera i zająć się nauką, idąc w ślady dziadka. Udając się na Wyspę Sayada, udaje się mu wskrzesić skamieniałego Aerodactyla. Następnie udaje się do Sinnoh, by kontynuować swe badania i pomagać Profesorowi Rowanowi. Jego pocztówka z tego regionu inspiruje Asha do kolejnej podróży. Tutaj też udaje im się kilka razy spotkać. Najpierw ratują oni wspólnie stadko Shieldonów, innym razem Gary pomaga Ketchumowi przy ewolucji i treningu jego Gligara. Gary jako trener posiada niezwykłą zdolność w chwytaniu Pokémonów oraz ich trenowaniu. Jeszcze przemierzając region Kanto, udało mu się złapać zawrotną liczbę 200 Kieszonkowych Potworów. Większość z jego podopiecznych, o ile to możliwe, osiągnęła swój najwyższy poziom ewolucji. Początkowo, w przeciwieństwie do Asha, stawia on głównie na siłę, jednak zmieniając swoje podejście, większy nacisk zaczyna on kłaść na współpracę i porozumienie między kilkoma Pokémonami. Zmianie ulega także jego nastawienie do ludzi. Początkowo arogancki i pewny siebie, z czasem staje się kulturalnym młodzieńcem, który jest otwarty na nowe znajomości. Dawn kojarzy go jako "wnuka poety-profesora", dlatego często stara się go złapać na recytowaniu podświadomie haiku (wiersze). W sezonach 1-7, gdy pojawiał się Gary, miał on na sobie fioletową bluzkę i granatowe spodnie, na które nasuwał jasno brązowe buty. Jego szyję ozdabiał żółto-zielony medalik, przywodzący na myśl symbol jin i yang. Wędrując po Johto, nakładał też na ten strój brązową pelerynę. Gdy Gary postanawia zostać naukowcem, peleryna zmienia się na biały kitel laboratoryjny. Pod koniec serii Battle Frontier zmienia on ubiór, zakładając czarną podkoszulkę z kołnierzykiem i fioletowe spodnie. Nosi on też szarą torbę na pasek oraz plecak, w którym trzyma niezbędne do badań przedmioty oraz prowiant. Pokémony Przy sobie W składzie Tymczasowe Odznaki thumb|Odznaki Gary'ego z Kanto Podczas swojej podróży, Gary zdobył dziesięć odznak z Kanto. Pięć z nich miał już w dwudziestym piątym odcinku. Z ośmiu Odznak, które wygrał Ash, Gary ma tylko trzy. Później Gary stwierdził, że nie będzie brał udziału w turniejach. W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu thumb|144px|Gary w mandze [[The Electric Tale of Pikachu]] Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z mangi